


Four times worse

by alienmagic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sherlock's First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienmagic/pseuds/alienmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John get kidnapped by four masked men with a taste for sex violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four times worse

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any issues related to rape, sex violence or non con, evade this fic.  
> Othervise be my guest. Everyone has a dark side.  
> It really is bit gross and vicious, so consider yourself warned :-)

The work on the case went well. It all went well until this afternoon when John and Sherlock were ambushed, beaten up, tied and taken into an old abducted factory God knows where.

The drive took almost one and half hour, but Sherlock still claimed he knew where they were. As if it could help. First thing their captors did was throwing away their phones.

They were four men, all of them masked. Sherlock seemed to know who they were but kept it to himself. In fact he was unusually quiet and tense since they arrived.

"Bit unoriginal don´t you think?" Tried John to keep up the spirit when cuffs and blindfolds were taken away and they were thrown into a small, empty room without windows. Walls were painted once, but the colour was unrecognisable. One bare dirty bulb struggled to shine the space. In dim light Sherlocks face appeared unusually anxious and he didn't acknowledged he'd heard Johns remark. He started pacing in the tiny space, two steps there and two back.

"Sherlock?" Tried John, but there was no response.

"Sherlock what is it?"

Sherlock just steepled fingers under his chin and continued his caged animal behavior. Whatever course his thoughts took his agitation even rose and his anxiety visibly started to morph into fear.

"Sherlock stop panicking and tell me what you know!" Shouted John eventually because he couldn't bear the sight at him like that. It frightened him more than he was willing to admit. At least, Sherlock stopped pacing.

"I'm not panicking John I'm thinking so if you'd kindly stop interrupting I'd be much obliged." Sherlock rapidly fired trying to maintain his usual facade, but he kept his face averted and his voice sounded thin and strangled.

"All right then. Why don't you tell me what you're thinking about and I'll leave you to it?"

"It's no use and I certainly don't want to talk about that." Sherlock´s voice strangely lept few tones higher on the last word and John started to worry even more than he already did.

"What is it? Sherlock, there is something I can see it! What are you scared of? Out with it!"

Sherlock leaned against the wall heavily. "I´m not frightened and I really don't want to..."

"Sherlock!"

"Well…” Sherlock took deep breath. “They are somehow famous in the underworld but they aren't known to the police because no one whom they encountered wished to let the world know what happened to him."

"Ok. So that means their victims survive. That's good, isn't it?"

Sherlock cleared his throat before he continued. "Yes John, we will probably survive this. And we probably won't be willing to tell anyone about it either ... even Mary."

"Why? What could I possibly want to hide from her? Why wouldn't we... What can be that bad on being abducted? And how do you know what they do to people when nobody talks about it?“

"I have deduced their existence months ago and then I got to check it with one of their victims. There were signs that some group is operating in the background of London criminal network and changes behaviour of certain important people. They take those who mean something, rape them, mark them, record everything and then let them go. I don´t know what exactly they do afterwards but I suppose they blackmail them. With material they gather they are able to seriously undermine reputation of everyone they choose."

John found he couldn't quite believe that. It was all utterly absurd. "So you're saying they are going to rape us? Why for Gods sake?"

"Possibly someone wants to compromise us with that. Or assure we won't interfere in something. Maybe another attempt to destroy my name. The photos and videos they will make will be perfect. If they go out with them, tabloids will fall over each other to get them."

"Do you have any idea how to get out?" Rasped John as unwanted, long forgotten images flooded his mind. Broken houses in desert. Dust grinding between teeth. Sounds of silent sobs of raped boys and girls found by his squad, so ashamed they didn't want any help. Their naked bodies, bloodied and mutilated in the most sensitive places.

"We have to get out Sherlock! They are only four men. It must be possible!"

"According to my sources no one has ever escaped them." Sherlocks voice sounded strangely vacant. He is scared to death, John realized and his heart sank.

"Sherlock! We must at least try!"

Sherlock didn't respond. He didn't even look at John, just leaned against the wall and stared at the door with unseeing eyes.

 

\----------

 

Their captors left them alone for almost one hour. In the meantime Sherlock tried to unsuccessfully pick the lock after John forced him to. It was vain, they didn't have any usable tools but John insisted they shouldn't give up so easy.

Sherlock was terrified. He tried to hide it, but it was painfully clear. He almost didn't react to anything John had said to him. There was something he didn't want to say, something that made John´s imagination paint various unpleasant scenarios. After another round of defying images of raped children he gave up pretending he has it together.

“Was it something that happened when you were away?” Blurted John abruptly after starting few sentences in his head, one possibly worse than the other.  

“What?” Turned Sherlock incredulously. “Seriously, John? We´re about to be raped multiple times and you´re concerned about my past?”

“Sherlock, I´ve seen you face death and you didn´t even flinch! What is it that you´re so thrown by this? Do you know something you´re not telling me?”

Sherlock didn´t answer, just frowned and a corner of his mouth turned down. _Not good then. Not good at all,_ thought John and decided to plough on.

“What is it? Do you have some issues with sexual violence? Is this why you´re unable to start any physical relationship?”

“Leave it John.” Spat Sherlock. “This is hardly the time and place to start one of your ill advised attempt at amateur psychotherapy.”

“Fuck it Sherlock! It´s not an attempt at psychotherapy, it´s an attempt at get from you what you´re hiding from me! I need to know before they come! I need to be prepared.”

“This has nothing to do with you John… I´ll deal with it, I´ll get us out. It has to do with me only.” Whispered Sherlock, but then somehow recovered and raised his head. “In other words, none of your business.”

 

The doors opened abruptly without warning. Sherlock and John were immediately ready to fight, but the man wearing mask at the door had a gun and didn't let them get close to him. They had no choice but to let themselves be herded through the corridor into another bigger room.

All windows there were painted black and light in the room was much brighter than in their small cell. There was a tripod with camera on top and large old bed near one corner covered with a sheet. There was also something vaguely resembling sawhorse and on the chair next to it laid a box. John swallowed hard facing the evidence of Sherlocks assumptions.

Three tall men stood in the centre of the room, all wearing same masks covering their faces and same black clothes, boots and leather gloves. None of them had any jewellery or special signs. Sherlock gritted his teeth. They were obviously ready for him.

"Welcome Mr. Holmes!" Announced jovially Mask One  "I believe you already know why you're here. Your reputation precedes you in the best way possible." He sounded almost genuinely friendly.

"I have some ideas." Replied Sherlock in much colder manner. He lied. He had so many ideas it was like he had none. Too much enemies. Mycroft had been right. He should have better personal security. The thought tased acridly.

"Would you care to share them with us?" Continued Mask One as he came closer.

"I certainly wouldn't. Now tell me what you want so we can deal with that and leave." Sherlock was determined to show no fear, make whatever deal necessary and get them out as quickly as possible. “I am willing to listen to your suggestions. If, however, you administer some of your treatment, I can´t promise anything.”

"So arrogant Mr. Holmes." Said Mask One almost admiringly and stood in front of Sherlock. He was good few inches taller and Sherlock had to look up to maintain eye contact. “You see, I was told you´re like this, but I simply had to see for myself. Are you really so fearless or is it just one of your famous acts you play?” He cocked his head and looked at Sherlock as if he was some sort of rare specimen.

"Can I call you Sherlock?" He raised his hand and stroked Sherlocks cheek. Sherlock flinched away and suppressed shudder, trying not to give away his real feelings _._

"No no no Sherlock." Chastised Mask One gently. "From now on you are not to do what you want. You will obey our commands. If you won't, we have John here to convince you that cooperation is in your best interest. In fact that is the main reason we took him with you. We don't need him so you can imagine what happens to him if you'll cause any problems."

John was dragged sideways with the Mask Two who led them into the room. As he met Sherlocks wide eyes he was knocked down to his knees and flinched away involuntarily when felt cold barrel of a gun pressed to his temple.

"Leave him out of it!" Cried Sherlock hastily.

"See how easy it is." Smiled Mask One. Even with his face hidden the smugness was dripping from his voice. He raised his hand again and slowly touched Sherlocks cheek, giving him enough time to decide what to do. Sherlock set his jaw, but otherwise didn't move.

"That's more like it." Purred Mask One. "You already know how we work, don't you?" When Sherlock didn't respond, Mask One leaned down to him and whispered to his ear. "It's also expected that you'll answer when questioned."

Sherlock opened his mouth to retort but then his eyes flicked to John as he weighed his words and probabilities of reaction they would bring. He felt he couldn´t contain himself much longer though. Stress flooded him, his fight or flight reflex kicked in and he really didn't want them to realize how much out of his depth he was. Memories from bosnian cellar, beatings and torture haunted him since they were taken and the promise of a rape was something that frightened him more than he was able to confess to himself. Unfortunately he had no other option than to act as if he was as strong as ever. Make a deal whatever means necessary and get them out as soon as possible.

Mask One smiled and opened his mouth to continue but Sherlock interrupted him. "Save it, I know who you are and what it is you do. What do you want?"

Mask One slapped his cheek. The hit wasn't too strong but it was sharp and unexpected. Sherlock audibly sucked some air and tried to stop himself from show visibly how shaken he was. John flinched as if hit himself, but the gun was still pointed at him and he was pretty sure that Mask Two wouldn´t hesitate to shoot if he tried something.

“You will learn how to speak to me when we´re done with you, Sherlock.” Said Mask One matter-of-factly. “But if you´re trying to make some sort of deal, you´ll be disapointed, becaouse all we want is you! Not something you can do for us or not do for us. We just want you. We want to try you and test you and ofcourse fuck you as you´re already aware. Maybe we will use the material later when needed, but for now, it´s all about you. That´s the beauty of your abduction, see? You can´t give us or do anything to stop as. If you really are as arrogant and self centered as I were told, you must appreciate that! Do you?”

Sherlock said nothing, eyes on the ground, lips in tight line. This was even worse than he expected. He felt he was already starting to tremble and fought it with all he had, unable to concentrate properly. Fear and anger were binding and blinding him and it didn´t help that he loathed himself for it.

"Do you appreciate that, Sherlock?" Asked Mask One again.

No! NO NO NO! Was all Sherlock was able to think of, but he knew he mustn´t let it show. He already felt the skin on his back splitting from beating, his limbs trembling and blood dripping from his wounds. He kept his eyes down, willing himself to calm down, to say something clever.

"Answer me!" Commanded Mask One sharply and Sherlock flinched.

John was willing Sherlock to look at him, to read his thoughts, trying to tell him with his eyes that _this is no time to provoke them for Gods sake!_ But he could see Sherlock was quietly panicking and was in fact very close to losing it.

Sherlock was still looking down without a move, strings on his neck taut, breath quick and shalow. He was wracking his brain to help him find some leverage, think of the way out, but all that he got was „you should have been more carefull, Sherlock“ in Mycrofts smug voice.

"Answer me!" Repeated Mask One and noded to Mask Two.

Sherlock raised his head just in time to see the move. "No!" He exclaimed, but too late. John felt sharp pain exploding in his ribcage and was knocked at his right side. Mask Two resumed his posture with gun pointed on his head and John stayed curled on the ground trying to catch his breath. He had been kicked hard but hopefully all bones endured.

"You see”, continued Mask One conversationally, “everything that happens to John here is entirely your fault. Remember that."

John felt someone nudged him with a boot and slowly raised himself on all four and then back on his knees. He caught Sherlock´s eyes and for a second he saw an apology there and a huge part of fear and terror. "I´m sorry." Mouthed Sherlock´s lips and John nodded briefly.

“So!” Clapped Mask One hands together in delighted gesture. “Shall we start?”

“Is there anything I can do for you to stop this?” Found Sherlock himself whispering hoarsely.

“Ofcourse!” Patted him Mask One on his back friendly. “And I thought you won´t ask!”

Sherlock took deep breath and allowed himself a tiny flesh of hope. If he could do anything for them to ensure his and John´s release, he would.

“Ofcourse you can´t!” Took Mask One ground from his feet and smirked. “As I said, we´re interested in you, Sherlock! There is nothing else you can do for us then let us have you.” Sherlock glanced at John to ground himself in his ever so strong presence only to see him close his eyes in horror.

“But don´t worry, if you do everything we want, you and John make it through alive. Maybe a bit... used up, but still able to talk about it.” That smirk again. “We even start gently with you, Sherlock. You´ll get a choice. For the beginning you can have John fuck you. I so want to have the two of you on tape. What do you say?"

"Yes." Answered Sherlock immediately, just in time with Johns "What? No!"

They looked at each other, John shaking his head in disbelief.

"I see you may use some time to discuss that. You have five minutes." Announced Mask One and Sherlock darted to John and knelt with him.

"What are you doing, Sherlock? You want me to fuck you? In front of them? Are you out of your mind?"

"John, this will be much easier." Sherlock started to whisper urgently but John interrupted him.

"No Sherlock. No way. He's not trying to make it easy for you, he just want us together on tape so he could blackmail us afterwards!" John tried his best to keep his voice down but he wasn´t really successful.

"John I need your help."

"What?"

"You'll be much gentler and I need someone to open me slowly."

"What? Sherlock you know I'm not..."

"You'll take your time and it won't hurt me so much. If they start with me right away they won't prepare me, they will just rip me apart. It´s clear they will all fuck me, possibly multiple times." Sherlocks voice started to falter.

"Sherlock..."

"John please. I will barely take it even with your... help..." Sherlock raised his eyes and they were glassy. John to his shame couldn't help himself but wonder if the hint of tears was genuine.

“Could you stop calling it help?”

"John, I'm... I need you to be the first." Whispered Sherlock with impossibly small voice and John just now fully understood.

"Jesus Sherlock... you're..."

"Yes. I have no experience whatsoever and those few kisses I experienced in my life won´t help me much here. I need you to prepare me. Please. Also… I… I don´t want them to…” Sherlock wasn´t able to finish the sentence and he shuddered visibly.

“I get it, but..” John was just about to say he has the same level of knowledge about gay sex, but Sherlock continued hastily.

"I know you´ve never slept with a man but you have plenty of experience with women. And you are a doctor. I know you won't hurt me. I need you to tell me what to do. Please John." He looked at John with huge glassy eyes and swallowed when wanted to say something more but his voice broke. John began to see his recent frightened behaviour in entirely different light.

"All right.” John sighed. “I'll try to do it. If I'll be able to... At least I'll open you with my fingers."

Sherlock nodded and his eyes slipped from Johns face just when his cheeks got unusually pink. John hesitatingly touched Sherlock´s hand and was surprised when Sherlock squeezed it hard and let out shaking breath.

"It will be all right. You'll make it through and it will be all right." Whispered John into Sherlock´s ear not wanting their captors to hear and had to suppress unexpected urge to pet his bowed head. Sherlock shuddered and nodded.

After few seconds Mask One clapped his hands. "Time's out lovebirds. Your decision?"

"We'll do it." Said John after he realised Sherlock can't talk. They still knelt next to each other and held hands. It was a bit embarrassing, but their touch and proximity somehow calmed them both.

"Good. Go over there." Mask One pointed on the bed. "Strip everything and get at it. One warning though. We'll give you one hour. After that we'll start with Sherlock apart from your achievement in that time."

 

\----------

 

Sherlock and John stood next to the bed, their eyes fixed at each other and desperately tried not noticing four men and running camera in the room .

John took a deep breath and started to unbutton his own shirt. Sherlock followed his example and in a while they were both naked. They maintained eye contact through stripping. There was something intimate in that, something private and they both needed that badly.

"Lay on the bed on your front." Instructed John and opened small bottle of lube from the box sitting on the chair. He wanted to take also a condom but they didn't let him. It didn't changed his mind, he was certain Sherlock was clean.

"I want to see you." Protested Sherlock.

"On your back then."

John squeezed the bottle but then thought better of it. This wouldn't do. They may have only one hour but this may also be Sherlock´s last time he let anyone touch him, considering what he was about to endure after John. Therefore he decided to make it as pleasant as possible, but got a bit lost with _how to do it._ He had very good idea what he'd do in this situation with a woman. Caress her, place small kisses in her hair, slowly pet her, make her relax and forget about tension as much as possible. But with Sherlock? They had never touched more than very good friends would, never for pleasure and certainly not intimately. John couldn't even guess how'd Sherlock respond to such effort, but everything was different in current situation. A little gentleness couldn't go amiss and he would be damned if i wouldn´t at least try it.

John drew another deep breath and looked at Sherlock, laying on his back, eyes closed, breath shallow, cheeks pink and penis flaccid. He was so tense, so embarrassed. So brittle.

John climbed on the bed and sat on his heels next to Sherlock. He took a moment to take in his slim body, pale skin and sparse hair on chest and legs. He forced himself to look at his penis, laying softly in the nest of dark hair. Then he leaned over Sherlock and placed both hands on Sherlocks chest, just above his nipples.

Sherlock flinched, took sharp quick breath and open his frightened eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Sherlock." Whispered John and hoped that Masks couldn't hear. "Normally, this is supposed to be pleasant occasion. Will you let me..." _Pet? No, you can't pet Sherlock Holmes. Stroke? Certainly not yet._ "Caress you a bit?"

Sherlock swallowed, but fear in his eyes started slowly dissipating. "We don't have enough time for this." He breathed.

"I will prepare you, but I want to make it for you as good as possible. Will you let me?”

"I'm in your hands John. Do what you want, I will let you."

"Thank you." Said John simply, so  surprised by Sherlock´s trust he couldn't think of anything better.

He moved his hands on Sherlock´s shoulders and started to caress him. When Sherlock didn´t flinch away, he kneeded his lean muscles a little. Then he threaded his fingers in Sherlock´s soft hair and caressed him a bit. If Sherlock had been a woman, he would kissed him by now, but the idea itself seemed absolutely unacceptable both because of the situation and Sherlock himself. _We will have to cope as friends after this. Somehow._ The thought was so daunting John forbid himself any thinking and focused on the task at hand. Make Sherlock relax. Prepare him for... No, he couldn't think about that too.

Luckily Sherlock closed his eyes when John bore his fingers into his hair and couldn't see Johns face during those thoughts.

John continued caressing and slowly moved his hands along Sherlocks body like if he was performing some sort of gentle massage. After a moment Sherlock looked at him softly and gently nodded. He still seemed agitated but the fear was almost gone.

John positioned himself between Sherlocks long legs and made him raise his knees while his feet stood on the sheet. He slowly slid his hands from Sherlocks knees to his thighs and down near his flaccid cock. Sherlock tensed a bit, but didn't avert his eyes.

John slid his hand a bit down, gently fondled Sherlock´s soft cock and balls for a few seconds, wasn't surprised when there was no change whatsoever and than his fingers found Sherlock´s arsehole. Sherlock´s breathing turned quick and shallow again and he averted his face. Otherwise he didn't move, but his legs strained and twitched a little. John started to rub small circles around Sherlocks hole and with the other hand opened a lube.

Sherlocks face was almost red by now, his eyes squeezed shut. He anxiously threaded his fisted fingers in the sheet.

"Sherlock? Do you need me to stop for a while?"

Sherlock just shook his head and through gritted teeth whispered. "No time. Get on with it."

"I need you to relax." John instructed almost clinically as he generously slicked his fingers and pressed his middle finger gently against Sherlock´s tight hole. "With every breath out willingly relax your muscles. Can you do it for me?"

Sherlock nodded briefly and tried his best. He was still tense but Johns finger started slowly sliding in. Sherlocks breath quickened even more and he tensed again when John made it to the first knuckle.

"It's all right." Hummed John and stopped moving. "Take your time. Breath. Slowly Sherlock, slowly. Deep breaths. That's it."

They were now looking at each other and the intensity of their connection seemed to deepen as Johns finger made it deeper into Sherlocks body. When he was all the length in, John started to slowly twist his finger, trying to stretch before adding a second finger. He was trying to avoid Sherlocks prostate for now, but eventually grazed it a little. Sherlock tensed immediately, gasped and closed his eyes.

"Did it hurt?" Asked John quietly as he slowly tried to ease his finger out. It wasn't easy, Sherlock tightened again.

"Yes.. No.. It's.. intense..."

"It will be better. You'll get used to it." John sat back, determined to wait until Sherlock pull himself together.

"John..." Gasped Sherlock. "I don't need your emotional support, I need you to fuck me. We don't have enough time for this." His words were sharp as ever, but his voice was much thinner and entirely lacked the usual smugness. Content of his words aside it sounded almost as a plea.

John swallowed the first and second retort and then just replaced his hand between Sherlocks thighs. Two fingers this time. Sherlock was still very tight but worked hard on conscious relaxing and John made it inside quite quickly. Sherlock laid on his back without move, just breathed and focused on controlling his muscles trying to clench around Johns fingers. He was watching Johns face carefully as if looking for something.

When John added third finger, Sherlock gasped again but instead of another series of slow deep breaths announced: "You are in doctors mode."

"What?" John stopped moving his fingers and stared at Sherlock disbelievingly.

"In doctors mode. That enables you to do what you´re doing to me right now, but will not work when you'll try to fuck me."

"Jesus Sherlock.." Started John but then realized that Sherlock was right. "What do you suggest then?" He asked, convinced that Sherlock possibly has few solutions at hand, but the answer was only silence. "Well?" Prompted John and started to feel silly and self-conscious, kneeling on the bed with three fingers in Sherlocks tight virgin arse, being recorded and watched by four violent perverts.

"I don't know." Whispered Sherlock softly and his cheeks turned pink again.

"Right. Right.” John reminded himself why he was doing all that and stopped himself from perceiving their surroundings. “At least I´ll try ok?"

Sherlock just nodded, face turned away.

John took his time with three fingers and stretched him best he could. Meanwhile he was more and more aware of absolute lack of any arousal. He had never been able to get hard without proper stimuli. He started to search through his mental porn catalogue and wondered where had he seen such beautiful lips, when he with a start realized he was looking at Sherlocks mouth. Before he could start thinking it through he forced himself to look at Sherlock as he'd seen him for the first time, as an object of physical admiration. Without his posh clothes stood out his lean frame. Smooth creamy skin. Aristocratic hands. Long pale neck. Those beautifully carved lips. _How is it possible I never noticed them?_  Soft lush hair. Suddenly John wanted to bury his fingers in that hair. _Will he let me? Off course he will. He is entirely in my hands now._ At that thought John felt unexpectedly hot flood of arousal in his belly. He held on that train of thoughts, careful to keep his sight away of Sherlock´s. _He will let me do anything. I can do to him anything I want._ John raised his free hand and slowly intertwined his fingers in Sherlock´s hair while fucking him with his other hand. Sherlock let out soft breath but otherwise didn't move. _Yes. He is letting me do anything._ Johns cock twitched, interested. Control. He was in control of Sherlock Holmes and it was intoxicating.

He slowly extracted his fingers and slicked his cock generously with the lube. He wanted to ask Sherlock if he's ready but couldn't bring himself to talk. Instead he took Sherlocks chin and looked him in the eyes. Sherlocks mouth opened slightly in surprise when he saw Johns dilated pupils and felt his firm grip. He said nothing but went pliant and soft under Johns touch.

John lifted Sherlocks hips on the pillow and positioned himself between his thighs. Then he slicked Sherlocks hole with the lube, placed his cock in front of Sherlocks entrance and slowly, carefully pushed inside, his eyes fixed on Sherlock once again. Sherlock gasped few times and deepened his breathing but stayed relaxed and strangely soft. Otherwise he didn´t move, he laid exactly as John had placed him. His hands were still tangled in sheet but not anxiously gripping, just holding. Apparently he didn´t know what to do with them. All his focus was on John, but it felt entirely different. Sherlock wasn´t to scrutinise and uncover every detail of John´s mind. For the first time in John´s experience he was pliant, obedient and looking for clues only to follow John´s lead precisely. John was basking in Sherlocks attention and for a while even entirely forgot their surroundings. It was like discovering entirely new land. A beautiful one.

He was trying to avoid that as much as possible, at least from the begining, but his cock grazed Sherlock´s prostate now and then. When it happend, Sherlock softly gasped, but otherwise didn´t move. Then his eyes fell closed and he visibly relaxed, letting out long breath.

After few minutes of careful shagging John felt something pushing at his belly. Incredulously he reached between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Sherlocks hard cock. Sherlock panted and his eyes opened wide but again didn't move. John slowly and gently started to stroke him, watching him closely. Sherlock stared into his eyes, mouth slightly open and looked almost as in awe. „All right?“ Asked John softly.

Sherlock looked as if trying to answer, but had to start several times before he got out a sound. „John…“ he breathed. „It´s… I´ve never… yes…“ He was obviously enjoying this and something in John´s chest moved and clicked to the place where it apparently always belonged, creating strong feeling of possesivness and pride and rightness.

John must held himself back to go slowly as his arousal lept another few levels higher. Sherlock was perfectly tight and his submissivity aroused John more and more. John had never experienced anything similar with any woman. And the way Sherlock looked at him, God. His expression was absolutely open and trusting as if physical closeness broke his mental barriers. If John didn´t know better, he would think he even saw a glimpses of real affection and tenderness. It was so intense, so unique, so fucking intimate. It felt right to be Sherlock´s first. It felt like no one else should… _No! Stop right there!_ John flinched mentally but it was too late, Sherlock had seen it. Of course he´d seen it.

“John?” He breathed silently and placed his hand on Johns where it held his hip. “Whatever happens… I´ll stay yours...”

Johns heart clenched and he slowly stroked Sherlock´s cheek. Sherlock leaned to his touch and his eyes said it again.

Suddenly there were gloved hands tearing them apart. John couldn´t help himself but snarl at them and stuggle. He even got to throw a punch, but got five in return. Sherlock laid quietly with his eyes closed, as if trying to memorize everything that just happened.

Finaly John was incapacitated and could only watch as they dragged Sherlock from the bed. He was certain it couldn´t be whole hour, but he was afraid to say anything not to worsen things for Sherlock.

 

They didn´t let them finish. Of course they didn´t plan to let them finish, realised John while watching Sherlock being tied to the thing resembling sawhorse. It´s purpose was now clear. Sherlock was forced to bow over it. Sherlocks hands were tied to the sides of the thing and they also gave him a bar between his legs to keep them spread, which they bound to his thighs with leather ties.

Sherlock had his eyes squeezed shut and his cheeks were bright red. He was numb and obeyed all commands they gave him, only when he felt the spreader bar between his thighs he thrashed, but they held him in place. It was almost physically painful for Johns to see him like this after immense intimacy they just experienced. He understood it was probably intentional move to intensify the rape itself, but the knowing didn´t lessened the pain. He couldn´t do anything but watch though. They cuffed him to the bed and abandoned him.

“All right. Who is first?” Asked Mask Three when they had Sherlock prepared.

“I am.” Answered Mask Two and eagerly stepped behind Sherlock. He was clearly aroused and yearned for it but waited until the camera was ready and Mask Four gave him a signal. Only then he quickly stripped his trousers and stood behind Sherlock.

Sherlock had his eyes still closed but was clearly well aware of his whereabouts. His quick and shallow breath deepened and to John´s relief he obviously tried to relax as he learned an hour ago.

Mask Two put a condom on, slicked himself with a lube, gripped Sherlocks hips and without any warning shoved his cock ruthlessly in Sherlocks arse. Sherlocks breath hitched and he froze, mouth open wide in silent scream. Mask Two didn´t give him any time to recover and started to fuck him roughly. Sherlock opened his panicked eyes and stared at John as if looking for help. It must hurt him terribly, he was now completely stiff.

“Breathe.” Mouthed John and hoped nothing of his own dismay shows on his face. “Relax. Deep breath. Relax, Sherlock!”

Sherlock was drinking his words and continualy attempted to obey them but Mask Two fucked him hard and he was in pain. He was petrified and clenched and every thrust just worsen the sensation. Luckily Mask Two didn´t last long. With grunt he spilled himself into Sherlock and stood with content sigh.

“He´s fucking tight, perfect boy cunt. Who´s next?”

Sherlock bowed his head and tried to calm down, but he was panicking. He felt himself shaking. The pain was horrible. He didn´t expect this, not after Johns gentleness. He couldn´t possibly take it to the end. Three times more. He still saw the look on Johns face, the horror and pain and fear. Maybe the next one would be thinner? Maybe not so rough?

Mask One, fully clothed, knelt in front of him on one knee. Sherlock kept his head down, desperately trying to calm himself and failing spectacularly. Mask One took a handful of his hair and sharply tugged his head up. “How did you like it? Was it good? A bit hard maybe, but he´s always like that.”

Sherlock really didn´t want him to see his current state so he kept his eyes shut.

“Oh Sherlock, don´t be like that.. look at me and tell me how you liked it.”

Sherlock knew he should obey for Johns sake but couldn´t bring himself to open his eyes. He was mortified and scared from losing even the tiny rest of control, which was most likely going to be the result of forthcoming events. He felt strangely brittle, stripped of most of his defences. Stupid. He should had expected rough fucking. The hour with John helped to open his body but blunted his mind. John was so gentle, so... loving. And the way he stroked him was absolutely brilliant, Sherlock never experienced anything similar from his own hand. In other time this would be perfect start of exploring beautiful new land of…

Another tug at his hair and a sharp slap his face brought Sherlock back to sore reality. “Please don´t tell me I´ll have to learn you how to behave again. You can´t be in shock. Not yet.”

“Surprisingly I didn´t like it at all.” Growled Sherlock, still not looking up.

“Don´t worry, you´ll get used to it.” Peted Mask One Sherlocks hair. "In fact there may be time when you'll think about it fondly comparing to other... experiences."

Hand in Sherlocks hair continued petting but somehow it felt like hitting. "Next!"

 

\----------

 

After another three terrible experiences Sherlock was sore, numb and lethargically laid over the sawhorse. He had cried aloud through the last one, he couldn't help it. The pain had been too much and they had refused to give him any time to deal with it even if he'd begged after the third one, who apparently ripped him somehow. He felt the trickle of blood flowing down his thigh.

John was shouting too. He was yelling at them to stop, to take him instead, cursed them, begged them. They just ignored him.

Sherlock felt someone was losening his ties and was partly lifted. Another flash of pain and his legs gave out. Two of Masks took him and dragged him into the small room. They let him fall to the ground and left.

Sherlock laid as he fell on his belly, naked, face on the ground and didn't even try to move. He was dazed and dizzy. His lips were chaffed and when he licked them they tasted like iron. He must had bitten them, but he didn't remember when.

"Sherlock!"

They threw John, also naked in and locked the door again. When Sherlock didn't move, John knelt next to him and checked his vitals, his agitation palpable. He relaxed a bit when he found breath and steady puls, but than tensed again when noticed smears of blood on Sherlocks arse and thighs.

"Sherlock, can you hear me?"

Sherlock couldn't bring himself to answer. He was wrecked, disgraced, hurt, mortified, ripped apart. His arse was in fire, throbbing painfully. He reckoned he'd possibly prefer to die than having to endure this once again.

"Sherlock please say something."

Sherlock tried to use his voice but somehow it came out like a thin keen. He startled when he heard himself and tried to clear his throat but it went wrong again and he produced something like series of muffled sobs. He tried to stop, to force his intelect back online, to analyse the situation with cold logic and detach from pain and emotions as he always did. Instead he just continued sobbing silently. After a while, with all willpower he was able to muster he at least converted sobs to silent panting.

John knelt besides Sherlock with his hand hovering in the air, not daring to touch. He wrecked his brain for anything to say and came out only with a few inane phrases which he didn't dare to say out loud.

"Sherlock..." he whispered after a while when sobbing turned to pants. "It will get better. You'll make it through."

Sherlock turned his head and revealed swollen, bitten lips. _When did they hit him?_ Wondered John before he realized Sherlock did this to himself, probably when tried to keep himself from screaming in the begining of his ordeal.

"When exactly will it get better John?" Croaked Sherlock, voice hoarse from shouting aloud for almost half an hour. "I can't take it again. I can't. I knew it would be terrible, but I didn´t know how much…" He took few deeper breaths as to calm himself a bit, then continued. „You was so gentle and they…I don´t understand it. I should be fine. I should! I feel…“ and his voice broke.

John didn't know what to say. He couldn't imagine how Sherlock felt, but just watching him suffer through multiple rape and now struggle with pain was terrible, painful experience. He just raised his hand again and gently touched Sherlocks shoulder.

"I'll sooner let them kill me then take it again..." Whispered Sherlock with broken lips and John felt lump forming in his throat.

"No. No, Sherlock. You are stronger than that."

Sherlocks breath hitched and he slowly shook his head.

"You are. I know you for real." Continued John desperately, gripped Sherlocks shoulder and carefully turned him so he laid partly in Johns lap, his head resting on Johns chest. Sherlock didn't cooperate at all but at least didn't object.

John put his arms around him and just when he squeezed him a little he felt Sherlock started trembling. It took him a moment to realize Sherlock was crying. Not just few repressed sobs, but real weeping, shaking his body in periodic intervals. In spite of wrecking intensity of it Sherlock was utterly silent. John had no idea what to do or say, so he just held him and slowly caressed his hair until they both fell asleep, naked on the floor.

 

\----------

 

When the lock clicked, Sherlock jerked violently in Johns arms.

"John..." He whispered and gripped John around the waist like a scared child.

John was yet half asleep when someone opened the door.

"John..." Gasped Sherlock again and tightened his grip.

John woke up completely and the raw reality striked him. Cold. Stiff muscles. Sherlock´s fingers digging painfully into his skin. The Mask in the door. He hugged Sherlock protectively, even if it clearly wasn't about to last for a long time.

Than there was gloved hands around his, pulling and twisting, dragging Sherlock away from his only source of warmth and safety. "No.. no.. John..." Sherlock clung to him even more,

John held him strongly, but then second Mask realized they are almost inseparable like this and kicked Sherlock hard. "Should I give him more or will you let go?" He asked John and Sherlock felt his arms loosening.

"Don't.. John!" They raised him on his feet but his arse was so sore he wasn't able to walk. They let him try two clumsy steps and then just dragged him back to the sawhorse.

Sherlock squirmed but in his state didn't stand a chance against them. They bound him tightly to the sawhorse and only then he felt also welts on his chest from day before.

After a while they brought John, made him sit on the floor and cuffed him to the leg of the bed facing Sherlock.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked Mask One sweetly.

John didn't bother to look at him, his eyes fixed on Sherlock.

"What do you want?" Whispered Sherlock. "There must be something you want from me, tell me!."

Mask One only clucked his tongue. "I didn't expect you to be so soft, Sherlock." Mask One came in front of Sherlock, knelt to him and scrutinised his face. "Are you serious? Are you really prepared to do anything I'll ask from you?"

"Just tell me. Tell me." Sherlock was aware that every other day he'd probably scorn at utter lack of self control and dignity he was just showing but it seemed to be in an entirely different life. Life where he wouldn't be forced to endure multiple rape immediately after losing virginity to his only friend, who'll he probably lose, because John won´t be able to speak to him afterwards out of sheer embarrassment.

"You are so afraid we'll repeat your previous experience. You should have more imagination, Sherlock." Mask One said disaprovingly. "There are much more ways to make you scream."

Sherlock could feel his fear displaying on his face but could do absolutely nothing but stare helplessly into Mask One eyes. "They are not necessary." He forced himself to say, but his voice was betraying him. "I'll do what you want." He sounded broken even to himself.

"Ofcourse you will. In fact, you´re doing it right now. But first things first. We have wagered how long you´ll last until the first scream. Don´t let me down, I hope you´ll make it at least five minutes.”

“How sick are you exactly?” Shouted John from the floor. “He just said he´ll do whatever you want! Leave him and take me if you need to prove how big arseholes you are.”

Mask One didn´t react to John´s insults. He went behind Sherlock and took something out from a plastic bag. He raised it for John to see and waited.

At the first look it seemed to be a dildo, long but quite thin and a bit homemade. Second look cleared it out. It was a home made dildo. From ginger.

"You can't be serious." Whispered John incredulously. "After all you put him through? Do it to me. Please, do it to me!"

Sherlock knew this kind of whisper well from situations when he'd done something from the "very not good" area and immediately panicked. "What.. what is it.. John? What is it?"

John just took a breath when Mask Three quickly stepped in front of him and hit him in the face.

"You´re not going to talk him through it this time." He whispered to Johns ear so Sherlock couldn't hear. "Every single word from you means one more rape for him. Your choice."

John just swallowed and nodded. When he raised his eyes to meet Sherlocks, full of fear, he just shook his head. He wanted to mouth "I am sorry", but thought better of it. It wasn't worth the risk.

Sherlock seemed to understand. He deepened his breath and visibly tried to relax but again wasn't given enough time.

When Mask One plunged the ginger up his arse, Sherlock cried shortly, but then relaxed again. It wasn't so bad, the thing wasn't thick. _Too easy. There will be something else._ He thought immediately and after a while felt slight burning sensation which got quickly stronger and stronger.

"John what do I do?" He blurted before remembered that John was under some threat forbidden from speaking. The pain flooded his arse, his groin and abdomen. He writhed, but his ties held.

"John..." He moaned, not because he expected answer, but more because focus on John was the only thing calming him. _Breathe!_ He heard Johns voice even when Johns lips weren't moving. John was looking at him with huge eyes, biting his lips. The pain was still getting stronger, impossible as it would seem. Now he was tugging at the ropes constantly, subconsciously trying to run away from the pain.

"Stop it!“ Screamed Sherlock after small eternity, when he couldn´t contain the pain anymore. „I said I'll do what you want!"

"Two minutes Sherlock. You surely could have done better." Chastised Mask One with amused voice.

"I've hardly had any motivation." Spat Sherlock but cut himself short when he noticed how John flinched at his words.

"Motivation? You want a motivation? It's no problem, pretty boy." Sneered Mask One. "Every sound you make is one hit for John. Starting now." He nodded and Mask Two stepped closer to John.

Sherlock gritted his teeth. _Stupid! Idiot! Should have known better than provoke them!_  The pain lept another level higher and Sherlock gasped desperately. He hoped he could do it. Stay silent for John. Ashamed of what he caused he couldn't bring himself to look at him. The pain started to be absolutely insufferable. Sherlock needed to cry out, to release at least a sound when all other releases were out of reach. He felt tears in his eyes and desperately breathed with his nose to keep his mouth shut, as his self control grew thinner and thinner. Small moan escaped him, immediately followed by sound of hit and John´s grunt.

Sherlock bit his abused lip again and screwed his eyes shut, trying to flee into his mind and hide from pain. He completely lost sense of time. He floated in endless space filled with pain and fear what will happen when he loses it and cry out. He was certain he wouldn´t be able to stop and what would that mean to John helped him keep all sounds inside. He was sweating. His arms went numb but he still couldn´t help it and writhed on the sawhorse even though he was completely exhausted.

After few eternities Sherlock found himself at the end of his strength. He raised his eyes to look at John, mouthing „I´m sorry“ as he was certain he wasn´t able to contain himself any longer. Johns cheeks were wet with tears. _God, he is crying for me._ Sherlock thought and couldn´t stop thinking it over and over. _He is crying for me!_ It felt like John took part of the pain on himself.

John was looking at him, not averting his eyes, not ashamed of his tears. Something between them clicked in its place and their connection felt even stronger than when John was burried in Sherlock´s body. The need to cry out loud diminished and after what felt like the infinity Sherlock opened his mouth to take a deep breath. John, obviously thinking he was going to cry out, smiled encouragingly and nodded. Sherlock felt entirely different warmth uncoiling in his chest. He shook his head and just breathed with his mouth and the air tasted sweet.

“Fuck, you two really are impossible.” Said Mask Four from behind the camera when Mask Two took the ginger out of Sherlocks arse and loosened his ties. Without support of ropes Sherlock slid from the sawhorse and fell on the floor.

He didn´t get long to rest, however. Mask One came close and sat on the floor next to him. „This was sweet, boys!“ He anounced. „I think it´s time for some gross indecency now.“ He idly petted Sherlock wet, sweaty hair. „Have you ever sucked a cock, Sherlock?“

 

\----------

 

They made some preparations. Sherlock got bottle of water and some nutrient bar, mostly because he started to shake from exhaustion. He refused it, but another threat to John made him eat and drink all of it. John got only water.

Finally they were ready. Sherlock on his knees, hands tied behind his back. Mask Three in front of him. Everything positioned for John to see. One camera close enough to take a detail of a cock in Sherlocks mouth while other was placed above to film entire sceen with John in the background.

Mask One stood behind Sherlock, one hand on his head. „Have you done anything like this before?“ He asked and tugged slightly at his hair to prompt a response.

Sherlock just shook his head.

„We´ll teach you then. Remember. Everything you do unordered means punishment for John. And if you even think about some nonsence as biting, John will loose his mans pride for good. Do you understand?“ Flashed Mask One combat knife in front of Sherlock´s eyes. Sherlock swallowed hard and nodded.

„Say it out loud!“ Another tug at his hair.

„Yes, I understand…“ Answered Sherlock quietly.

„Good.“ Petted Mask One his head. Sherlock couldn´t help but flick his eyes at John, who sat on the floor cuffed to the bed and looked determinedly to the ground with bitter expression.

„Now open your mouth.“ Instructed Mask One and Mask Three promptly unzipped his trousers and took himself out, but just held his cock in front of Sherlock´s face. It faintly smelled of piss. Sherlock found his stomach lept to his throat and swallowed few times. Before he did as instructed, he was hit over his right ear by Mask One.

„If you get a command, you´ll do it immediately!“ Barked Mask One. „Think of John, would you?“ And at that he noticed John looking on the ground. „Make him watch!“ He said to Mask Two, who was hovering around second camera and gestured to John. „Don´t think we´ll let you make it easier for yourself.“ Scoffed Mask One at John and returned his attention to Sherlock. „Now, open your mouth!“

Sherlock did as was told. „Good. Now lick his tip. All around.“ Sherlock obeyed immediately this time. The taste was foul, but nothing he couldn´t take. He tentatively licked Mask Three´s cock as told, then stopped. Mask Three gave contented sigh, but otherwise didn´t move.

„Good. Now suck at his tip gently. He´ll tell you what he wants next.“ Sherlock took the tip of the penis into his mouth and tried to suck. It wasn´t so hard. „Hey,“ Told him Mask Three. „Imagine you have a lilipop, honey.“ And guided his cock further into Sherlock´s mouth. It was suddenly too much and Sherlock spluttered a bit. Immediately hand in his hair tightened. „Watch it! This is just a beginning, you must learn to take much more!“

Sherlock desperately took short breaths through his nose, gratefull he couldn´t see John´s face right now.

Mask Three nudged him with his cock. „Suck!“ He growled and so Sherlock closed his eyes and sucked on the head of the cock, its glans and after a while he had half of the penis in his mouth. „Yes..“ Breathed Mask Three. „Now take more!“ And shoved his entire lenght down Sherlock´s throat.

Sherlock gaged, but Mask Three took hold of his hair and didn´t let him get away. „This is just a beginning, honey.“ And with that he started to fuck Sherlock´s mouth in earnest, holding his head in place by his hair. Sherlock was waguely aware he was making some gagging and retching sounds, but everything was in blur of a cock nudging at the back of his throat, sickening smell of Mask Three musk and pubic hair in his face as he had all of his length in his mouth. He couldn´t breathe. Tears streamed from his eyes, his stomach was in his throat and all he wanted was to get away of the groin that assaulted his face over and over.

Finaly Mask Three burried himself deeper then before and stilled with a grunt. Sherlock felt his cock pulse in his mouth and hot spurts of semen down his throat was literally the last drop. His stomach turned itself inside out and when Mask Three released him, Sherlock retched violently, vomiting his small meal along with semen and water.

 

„Wow… aren´t you allergic or something?“ Laughed Mask Three as he tucked himself in. „I should have you lick it out!“

At that Sherlock retched some more, unable to stop. He was dizzy, shaken and didn´t even see through tears in his eyes.

„I´ll clean it up.“ Called John and prayed they don´t have _him_ lick it out.

„Alright“ Mask Three agreed surprisingly and John was untied and given a rag which was previously his own shirt. When he mopped everything, he found three men looking at him quite hungrily. He was naked and on all fours. He started to get up, but Mask Four shoved him back on the ground.

„Hey boss, are we going to fuck the little one?“ Asked Mask Four with horny voice. „I really want to fuck him. He´s cute.“ Mask Four was biggest of them all, broad in shoulders and able to pick up Sherlock with just one hand as he proved just yesterday. It was clear he fancied John from the begining.

John just set his jaw defiantly and sat on his heels, torn between fear and relief they were finally giving Sherlock a brake.

Mask One watched him with a smile. „Well.. it´s not a bad idea…“ It was obvious he got an idea himself when he lept to his feet. „Sherlock, good news! You´ll get a chance to return John´s help from yesterday!“

„What do you mean?“ croaked Sherlock, his mind still a bit foggy, but quickly suplying image of him fucking John open.

„No, no, nothing like yesterday!“ Smiled Mask One. „You are to prepare him, of course. But you´ll have a bit.. different conditions. You can use only one tool.“ He smirked. „Your tongue.“

John, sitting next to Sherlock, gasped out loud and closed his eyes.

 _This is it_. Sherlock thought bitterly when he saw John´s reaction. _The last straw. I can´t not do it. They would hurt him too much and will force me to do it anyway. And he won´t be able to get past it after. He could come to terms with fucking me. Maybe. But not with this. I will lose him…_ „John… I´m sorry…“ he whispered, but John didn´t answer.

 

\----------

 

„Lie him on the bed with his arse up!“ Commanded Mask One. Two with Four hauled John on the edge of the bed, tied his hands behing his back and then spread his legs and tied them to legs of the bed. After John was ready they made Sherlock kneel behind him, hands also tied behing his back. Mask Two positioned a camera.

„So Johnny! Sherlock is to return the favour from yesterday!“ Announced mask Four. „Are you looking forward to it? Have you had anyone lick your arse until now?“ He didn´t wait for an answer, but greedily fondled John´s arse before making space for Mask One.

Sherlock was feeling utterly sick. He still tasted vomit in his mouth, his arse throbbed from ginger dildo and when he imagined taste of John´s arse, he barely stopped himself from another retching round. He was trying to think of something, anything that might help them, but wasn´t able to find even the smallest possibility.

„Please…“ He found himself saying before he thought better of it. „Wait … I can´t… give us a moment, please…“

„If you´re not going to do it John will suffer much more, Sherlock.“ Chastised him Mask One. „And you should know by now we don´t give you breaks.“

„It´s alright Sherlock!“ Immediately said John, his voice muffled by sheet. „You don´t have to do this. In fact I´d rather you wouldn´t.“ Panic was clearly written in his voice and Sherlock closed his eyes briefly. He was right, this was a step too far.

Mask One knelt next to Sherlock. „But you will do it, Sherlock.“ He whispered into his ear. „Because if you wouldn´t, I will let us fuck John until he pass out from pain and then slowly slice his belly apart. I will take out his liver and kidneys while he still lives and then let you watch his beating heart until the end. What do you say? Do you want to see his beating heart?“

„I´ll do it…“ Whispered Sherlock in small voice. John heard it and squirmed, but didn´t say anything.

„Perfect!“ Beamed Mask One at him. „I take it you havent´t done anything like this before, have you?“ He didn´t wait for Sherlock shaking his head and continued. „It´s quite easy. You lick his arse a bit and then plunge your tongue inside. You should go as deep as possible to stretch him as much as you can. I´ll hold him open for you.“ And with that he took John´s arse cheeks and spread them wide. John squirmed again but stood silent.

Sherlock took deep breath and tentatively licked around Johns puckered arsehole. It was tightly clenched and flinched at the touch, but John was held in place by his ties and his arse spread with gloved hands. He briefly thought of telling John to relax and let him in, but thought better of it, so he just gently licked around again and again. The taste was strange, but smell of John all around him somehow calmed him. It was much better then smell of strange man´s penis.

After a while John got used to the sensation and relaxed a little. Sherlock started to lick directly at his hole. It was stil tightly closed, but with some more licking the tension started to dissipate. Then Sherlock dared to venture inside. Just a bit. Just a tip of a tongue. The unpleasant taste intensified, but he knew he will get used to it. John held still, but stopped flinching. Sherlock went deeper and moved his tongue inside John a bit. Then out and in again, trying to lick John inside.

„God, he really has a clever mouth, look at this!“ Husked Mask One, clearly aroused with the view. He spread John´s cheeks even wider.

John clenched at this again and Sherlock had to start from the begining, licking gently around. Then an idea ocurred to him and he started to mouth around John´s arse as if kissing it. After few kisses John relaxed again and Sherlock dared to move his mouth to John´s perineum and even lick a long strip of his balls. He kissed John´s balls and suckled on them a bit, certain Mask One will let him as was clear he liked the view. He was sure John would relax more if Sherlock was able to get to his cock, but he laid on his front, with cock trapped under his belly. Sherlock couldn´t even tell if he was getting hard so he returned to the task at hand.

After more slow kisses around and on John´s arse he resumed licking and stuck his tongue inside again. It seemed John pushed against him and it assured him he was doing good. He started to push his tongue inside with stronger intent, curling it inside John and reaching far and far.

Finaly he couldn´to go much further as he was burried completely in John´s arse so he started to fuck John gently with his tongue. John was relaxed now and began to feel open at last. Sherlock thought of looking for his prostate, but even if he was certain his tongue was quite long, he didn´t know if he´ll be able to reach. Instead he curled his tongue inside John, trying to stretch him as good as he was able to. Then he started to fuck John in earnest and John seemed to welcome it. He pushed back against Sherlock´s mouth and loosened the last bit of tightness.

„Perfect…“ Breathed Mask One and had to swallow as his mouth seemed to water. „I need your mouth on my dick, beautiful.“ He took a fistfull of Sherlock´s hair and yanked him sideways to his lap, where his flushed cock jutted from his opened fly. „He´s all yours now.“ Said One to Four, who had been all the time eagerly hovering just next to him, eyes glued to Sherlock´s tongue plundering John´s arse.

Sherlock was trying to regain some balance but couldn´t tear his eyes from Mask One´s cock. He already had a condom on. „Come on, beautiful.“ One breathed. „I have a deal for you. You´ll make it as pleasant as possible and in return I´ll be gentle enough not to make you vomit. What do you say?“ His eyes were hooded with lust as he threaded his fingers through Sherlock´s hair impatiently.

Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut for a second. There was no real space for negotiations. Could he do something for John? He risked sideways glance just in time to see Mask Four lining up his cock at John´s entrance, glinting from Sherlock´s spit. Actually he could. If he got off Mask One, there were only two more for John to take. Yes, he´d do it gladly. „Yes.“ He rasped. „I´ll do it the way you want.“

„Good boy…“ Petted Mask One his hair. „Open up.“ He took his cock in his hand and offered it to Sherlock who opened his mouth obediently. „Slowly now.“ Directed him Mask One and Sherlock mouthed on the tip of his penis for a while. Then Mask One nudged him with his cock and Sherlock took the head in his mouth, sucking gently. „Yes, you´re very good…“ Praised him Mask One and sighed. „Open more. Don´t worry, I won´t hurt you.“ He added when Sherlock hesitated to do as he was told.

When he opened his mouth wide, One shoved his cock inside insistently, but not ruthlesly. „See? I´ll be good to you.“ Purred Mask One and tightened his grip in Sherlock´s hair. „Now you´ll move like this.“ He said as he guided Sherlock´s head up and down his cock, fucking himself slowly with Sherlock´s mouth. It was unpleasant, but bearable and Sherlock started to move on his own accord. „Yes, beautiful… just like that…“ Breathed Mask One as Sherlock resumed some sort of slow rythm.

Meanwhile Mask Four was savouring fucking John. He wasn´t pounding into him as he was into Sherlock and Sherlock was glad for it. John was still and quiet, but Sherlock could hear his steady breath as John was endeavoring to stay relaxed.

It took some time and Sherlock began to feel his jaw cramping a bit, when Mask One took his hair again and set quicker rythm. „Yes, that´s it..“ He praised when Sherlock caught it.

Mask Four grunted and began to pound into John in earnest, but John seemed to take it well. At least he stood silent. When Mask Four spilled himself, he reached around John and fondled his flaccid cock. „You really should have enjoyed it more.“ He smiled and let Mask Two take his place.

Sherlock faltered in his rhytm. This was going to be harder for John. Mask One only yanked his head back in place and continued enjoying himself.

Mask Two stood behind John, cock eagerly flushed. He knelt and plunged in. John let out surprised grunt as brutal assault on his arse began, but otherwise stayed silent. Sherlock couldn´t see anything and heard only John´s breath, slapping flash and Two´s grunts.

Then Mask One got closer to release, again took Sherlock´s hair and set up punishing tempo. Sherlock gagged a little, but Mask One held his promise and didn´t make him took all his length. After a short while he spilled himself into the condom and only then Sherlock realized his first blowjob was unprotected. He shuddered, but his thoughts were interrupted by John´s first cry of pain. Two was clearly nowhere near an end, but John was obviously out of his control. He squirmed and vainly tried to get out of his bonds. Then he cried for the second time and Sherlock simply couldnt take it. He threw himself against Mask Two and managed to throw him to the ground.

Immediately he got an elbow to thankfully empty stomach and a kick to the back. Sherlock felt something as a rope against his neck and was dragged sideways struggling for breath.

„Pathetic…“ Uttered Mask One in Sherlock´s ear as he held him in place for Mask Two to hit him in the stomach and in the face. „What exactly did you achieved here?“

Mask Two returned to John and got back to work. John started to moan and Sherlock bowed his head. „How long will you hold us?“ He whispered to Mask One.

„I don´t know yet.“ Answered Mask One in low intimate voice. „I really enjoy you. Jim was right when he brought this up. It´s a shame he´s dead. I know he would love to see our recordings. He was quite infatuated with you, did you know?“

Sherlock´s brain screeched to absolute halt. „Jim… Moriarty?“ He breathed and wasn´t surprised by his shaking voice.

„Yes. You can think of this as his ´Hi´ from the other world.“ Smirked Mask One.

„He set you up for this?“ Sherlock needed to know. „Why?“

„It wasn´t exactly setting up. He just mentioned you and I have been keeping closer eye on you since then. What convinced me to take you in has nothing to do with Jim.“

„Will you tell me what convinced you?“

„Not yet Sherlock.“ Whispered Mask One to his ear as John let out another shout.

Mask Two was nearing an end and John was clearly in lot of pain. He was twisting and writhing, but unable to escape the cock that plundered his arse. Gloved fingers were digging to his hips and bed was shaking with force of rough thrusts. Than Two stilled and finaly spilled himself inside John.

„That´s all for today.“ Anounced Mask One and stood. „Throw them in.“

 

\----------

 

They were thrown to their cell and given a bottle of water, but still no clothes. John was conscious and responding, so Sherlock immediately made him drink half of it. He himself drank only a little and saved the rest for later.

John noticed and didn't approve, but was too exhausted to argue. He was in lot of pain but it seemed he made it without being torn as Sherlock had been yesterday. They just laid on the ground next to each other, both too tired to stand and unable to sit properly.

Sherlock was a bit surprised he felt somehow better then yesterday. Apparently having the worst the day before, today´s experience was milder and left him with sore body but functioning brain. He wandered how John was feeling, but didn´t know how to bring it up. John didn´t look as shaken as Sherlock was yesterday, even if he was quiet and didn´t make any physical contact, which Sherlock sorely missed. He had to admit to himself that John´s physical proximity comforted him immensely, but didn´t dare to make the first move and touch John. Not after John was clearly so embarrased with Sherlock licking him up his arse.

Sherlock shuddered and forced himself to think about all events since their abduction and looked for anything that they could use to their advantage. The information about Moriarty stroke him with unexpected force. How many more there is like this masked men, just waiting for right moment to strike?

After some time Sherlock realized John essentialy brought his rape on himself by clearing the mess Sherlock made. It was unacceptable. „John…“

„Hmm?“

„Tomorrow stay out of it. Let everything just happen. We´re here because of me, anyway.“

„Seriously?“ Turned John to face him properly. „Are you playing a hero again? Did you forget how it ended the last time?“

„John, be reasonable. If you didn´t step in, you wouldn´t have to experience any of that. I don´t want you to be hurt on my behalf. Please.“

John got curious expression and Sherlock realised this went deeper than he expected. He cleared his throat, suddenly self-conscious. Before he could explain himself, John took a deep breat as he often did before started shouting. Than visibly calmed himself and tried to speak normally.

„This is you all over again isn´t it? Sacrifising yourself whenever you have the possibility. Will you ever learn to think about people around you or is it just a lost case? Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw them raping you after we just…“ John´s voice faltered and he averted his face.

„Ofcourse I have, John!“ Raised Sherlock´s voice against his will. „I just had to witness the same!“

„And I don´t need you to reminding me!“ Shouted John back and awkward silence spread around them for a while.

„This is fucking nigtmare.“ Sighed John after the worst of the tension disappeared.

„Literally.“ Quipped Sherlock and John let out low chuckle. Sherlock incredulously raised one eyebrow, but couldn´t help it and joined in. All their stress, pain and fear morphed to laugh which got stronger and stronger until they gasped from it. Somehow that helped and after they returned to giggles they felt better.

„I can´t let them hurt you if I can help it.“ Said John almost apologeticly after they calmed a bit.

„You helped me yesterday and I´m grateful for that, but today it was unnecessary. I could have taken it..“

„All by myself, yes.“ Finished John somehow bitterly for him. „They ripped your arse in case you didn´t notice.“

„And you were lucky they didn´t ripped yours just few hours ago.“ Retorted Sherlock.

„It wasn´t luck, it was you.“ Said John with strangled voice. He bowed his head, obviously embarrased, but then smirked. „You saved my arse for today.“

„Was it good the way I´ve done it?“ Blurted Sherlock before he had the chance to stop himself and then turned quite funny shade of pink. „Sorry. You don´t have to answer that… if you don´t want to, that is...“

„If we´ll get out, we´re not going to talk about that. Ever. Again.“ Stated John firmly and Sherlock looked guiltily to the ground. After a while of awkward silence and obvious battle with himself John took a deep breath. „It was… good. I… was surprised how good it felt. And it helped me to make it through without injury. Thank you.“ He finished awkwardly, but after another while he took another breath. „Not what you could say about my… attempt. I´m sorry, I should have done better job.“

Now was Sherlock´s time to avert his eyes. „I shouldn´t have got so… petrified. The injury is partly my own fault, I didn´t expect rough fucking after your gentleness. It took me by surprise. You have nothing to be sorry about. And for me it was the best first time I could have hoped for. I know it wasn´t easy for you“ He almost whispered.

„It was easier than I expected.“ Whispered John roughly and cleared his throat. „Wait a minute. You mean best first time by what we´ve been forced to do together?“

Sherlock just looked to the ground and cleared his throat awkwardly. „Well it was my first time. I found that experiencing the worst life experience just after very good one makes the good one stand out even more. In the begining it was hard and awkward, but then... And I never dreamed of having that with you... to be honest I never thought I´d have my first time at all, but if I could choose, I´d chose you.“

There was some stunned silence on John´s side and Sherlock already started cursed himself for being too forward, when John turned to face him, his expression serious.

„Sherlock, I didn´t know... I´m glad I could be there for you when you needed me. Just… you know I´m not…“

„Gay, yes, I am aware. And you have a wife and a baby. Life of your own. It´s alright, John I don´t expect you to do anything about it, given we get out of this alive. I… possibly shouldn´t said that out loud. I´m sorry.“

„God Sherlock, stop being so self depricating! I felt it too, the way we fitted together yesterday. It´s just that we can´t have that when we´ll get back to real life. If we´ll get back.“

„I know that. It´s alright with me as long as we can stay friends. I don´t need… that, but I need you, John.“ Said Sherlock in small voice. He just decided to make everything in his power to prevent losing John, even if it meant to swallow his pride and admit he needed him. He just really hoped his efforts will help him to keep John at his side, not drive him away.

„Alright. We can do that. We can stay friends and we can make it out of this.“ Agreed John, even if he didn´t sound entirely certain. In fact he sounded a bit terrified. „Deal?“

„Deal.“ Said Sherlock quietly. He was strongly aware that probability of surviving their situation is falling hour by hour, but he couldn´t stand the sight of frightened John. So he pushed aside his own fear and forced himself to continue. „We will make it out of this. I promise.“

Sherlock tried his best to appear calm, but something was breaking inside him. The connection with John he felt during their sex was the most addictable thing he experienced in his entire life. Like if it created an empty space inside his heart, impossible to fill with anything else but John. He smirked at that metaphor as sharp bolt of pain in his arse reminded him he won´t be willing to fill his arse with anything, possibly to the end of his life.

The way John held him the night before was something he´d really wanted to experience again. He just couldn´t bring himself to reach and take what he wanted. He knew John would possibly obliged him, but also knew that too much intimacy would harm their attempts at friendship back in normal life they just promised to each other. So he just sighed and steeled himself against events of the next day the best he could.

 

\---

 

They laid next to each other, sleeping.

Suddenly there was crack of a gunshot. And then another. John jumped straight to the battle stance and than winced with pain, while Sherlock struggled to sit awkwardly as all his injuries made themselves known at once. They had absolutely nothing apart from a plastic bottle and a half full bucket in the corner. John grabbed it, prepared to splash it´s content to everyone who´d come through the door. „If they come to make us hostages, try to get under his legs.“ He whispered to Sherlock, who briskly nodded.

They listened to the sounds outside. It was clear Masks were fighting with someone.

When the door opened, they both flinched and John stopped the content of the bucket flying only in the last moment.

"Oh God. I didn't expect it to go this far." Announced familiar voice followed with seconds of shocked silence when Mycroft took in all the details and at least partly deduced what Sherlock and John went through. The moments he realized the worst bits were clearly seen on his face. Then he apparently decided to keep calm and continue as always. "Good to see you are both alive."

Sherlock just squeezed his eyes shut as embarrassment flooded him. "Mycroft... what are you doing in the first line?" He whispered.

„Looking for you, Sherlock. As always.“ Answered Mycroft calmly and dissapeared only to come back with two blankets. Only then he let medics inside and everything blurred in the rush of treatment and barked orders from outside.

On the way out they passed two bodies. Without masks they looked bit ordinary and Sherlock, bundled on medical gurney, recognized Two and Three. „Mycroft, where are the other two?“ He asked in small voice even if he already knew the answer.

„They made it out, but I´m certain they won´t run far.“ Said Mycroft and watched at Sherlock with concern reserved only for his post drug states. „Is there something I should know?“

„Their leader was somehow connected to Moriarty. He knew him in 2012 and knew that he´s dead.“

Mycroft briefly closed his eyes, but recovered quickly. „Anything else?“

„Not that I know of…“ Sherlock felt suddenly exhausted. He really didn´t want to think about it, but the fact that two of their torturers got away frightened him. And Mycrofts presence somehow incapacitated him, like if he was a little boy again and Mycroft took care of everything. He closed his eyes and let himself be lifted to the ambulance. Then he with a start realized he lost track of John. He opened his eyes, but John was beside him, sitting awkwardly on the bench.

„Don´t worry. I´m coming with you.“ John´s smile was a bit wobbly and he squeezed Sherlock´s hand. „We made it…“ He whispered and Sherlock felt all the stress and fear of past two days gaining on him. He squeezed back and closed his eyes again, wishing he would never have to let go of John´s hand.

 

 

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading until the bittersweet end :-)  
> I just couldn´t resist saving them by Mycroft as I couldn´t resist to let two of Masks escape and thus open the door for the second part. If I´ll ever feel the need to feed my dark side again.
> 
> Tell me what you think, your opinion is precious to me.
> 
> ...and if you liked it, send a link to your friends!  
> 


End file.
